Don't fear the reaper
by chocolana
Summary: Etto... mmm... horito salva a rencito, y... es one shot... un pasaje en avion, un desastre... una muerte... ¿Romeo y Julieta? seeee, claro...


Chocolana: HAI! bueno, bueno, este fic esta dedicado a ti, mi queridísima hermana... HOSHII! XD 

Estrella: o sea que es para mi! más te vale que sea bueno Chocolana: T.T eso espero hoshii, TOT no me mates que la raza Choco está en peligro de extinción TT

Estrella: n.nUuu oku, pero es una broma cho-chan, si a mi me gusta como escribes

Chocolana: shi?- con lagrimitas en los ojos

Estrella: shiii y es HoroRen verdad?- abraza a su gemela

Chocolana: shi shi! y este fic está dedicado a ti que estás en el lejano Hungría XD

Horo: WUJU! OTRO FIC DE MI Y REN! -con corazoncitos en los ojos, y un fondo de rosas

Chocolana: sip! pero... AKI HAY UN MALVADO MALDAOSO MALDITO! y... bueno, deje que fuese Haito-Sama el antagonista TOT

Ren: o.ô! cómo es que metiste a ése?

Chocolana: es que... la canción se llama "Don't Fear the Reaper" por eso

Estrella: O.O QUÉEEE! XDDDD y quién es el pobre diablo?

Chocolana: él- apunta a ren

Ren: QUÉ! QUÉ!- sonrojado- YO! NOOO! a ver- le quita a chocolana el lyric de la canción, poco a poco le sube los colores

Horo: I.I? qué significa el título de la canción

Estrella y Chocolana: significa…-se miran ambas, sonríen y...- NO LE TEMAS AL… -Ren las manda a volar- KYAAAAAAAAAA! EL DUO DINAMICO DE LOKATAS ANONIMAS FUE VENCIDO OTRA VEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZ!- desaparecen en el cielo

Horo: I.I qué significa...? ren- lo mira con carita de cordero degollado- me dices?

Ren: no... – sonroja- te darás cuenta en el fic- se enoja

Señales:

- dialogo

- dialogo- acciones

_canción _

"pensamientos"

* * *

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ Don't Fear the Reaper ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

Un joven de cabello celeste, estaba desesperado, la lluvia golpeaba sobre su cuerpo, no sabía que buscaba, de pronto escuchó un gritó, fue ahí cuando visualizó unos ojos dorados... "es de ese chico! Dios... que no sea!" Lo buscaba, aquel chico gritaba desesperado... Debía de salvarlo

- QUÉ SUCEDE!- gritó cuando llegó donde provenían los gritos

Observó el lugar, ya no había nadie... solo, cosas tiradas... Lo había perdido, había perdido la oportunidad de salvar aquel chico, orgulloso y débil "por qué... yo... no pude" apretó fuertemente sus puños, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

_All our times have come_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Seasons don't fear the reaper_

_Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain_

_We can be like they are_

Abrió los párpados, solo era un sueño... Decidió que saldría a despejar su mente, de pronto paso por un callejón, solo escuchó un leve movimiento, un leve murmullo... Con cuidado se acercó y poco poco empezó a visualizar una figura humana, no podía ver bien quien era, solo notaba que se abrazaba las piernas...

- estás... bien?- preguntó casi en susurro mientras tomaba al chico

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! NO ME TOQUES!- en ese momento el chico con la poca energía que le quedaba hizo que él otro lo soltara

Con miedo retrocedió unos pasos, se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía la ropa rasgada, estaba herido... lo entendió, lo habían violado... Trato de sonreírle, sentía el miedo del otro. Volvió a acercarse

- no le temas...- extendió su mano para que el otro la tomara- yo... te protegeré...

-- el chico aceptó aquella mano, sonrió levemente... y luego, se quedó profundamente dormido

Cargó al joven, y al salir de nuevo hacia la luz, se dio cuenta, era aquel chico, aquel chico que él había escuchado gritar, y que hace días atrás se habían pasado a tropezar este... le dio una furiosa mirada.

_Come on baby... Don't fear the reaper_

_Baby take my hand... Don't fear the reaper_

_We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the reaper_

_Baby I'm your man..._

Ren se acerca a su bello durmiente, le da un beso y el supuesto dormido lo atrapa en un abrazo, le da un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios.

- Adivina que día es hoy?- le preguntaba ren a horo

- etto... espera que ya vuelvo...- se levanto de la cama, dejo a un atontado chinito recostado sobre la cama

Al cabo de un rato llegó horo ocultado una de sus manos, ren trató de ver, a lo que su novio sutilmente lo empujó para que se recostara, y le beso de nuevo.

- qué ocultas horo...?- decía mientras trataba de ver lo que su novio le ocultaba

- jajaja...- vuelve a besarlo- esto... - saca dos boletos hacia China, el chinito se sorprendió y derribó a su koi entre besos, abrazos, caricias y demases- te amo... - vuelve a besarle

_Valentine is done_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Are together in eternity_

_Romeo and Juliet_

Paseaban por la playa, tomados de las manos, ambos contemplando el bello atardecer, uno cerca del otro, sintiéndose, drogándose con el aroma del ser amado.

Gente que por allí pasaba los miraban... Sintieron cuanto amor rodeaba a aquellos jóvenes y solo pudieron pensar... en que así les gustaría ser amados.

_40.000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and Juliet_

_40.000 men and women everyday... Redefine happiness_

_Another 40.000 coming everyday... We can be like they are_

Habían decidido quedarse en un hotel, de pronto Ren cae al suelo, ruidos de golpes, gritos... de todo, Horo corre de donde provienen los gritos... "Ren!" al llegar, un joven mayor se voltea "él... él..." el joven era de cabello largo castaño, ojos oscuros, y poseía unos aros de estrella, Horo se acerca al intruso y trata de ayudar a Ren que solo gritaba tirado en el piso en un notable estado de shock.

- ALEJATE DE REN!- gritó horo mientras trataba de golpear aquel que había dejado así a su koi

-- el tipo esquivaba los golpes con gran agilidad- jajaja... él es mío...

- CÁLLATE IDIOTAAAAAAAAA!- en ese momento horo obtuvo mayor velocidad y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago al tipo.

-- se acerca al de ojos dorados- Ren...- le ofrece su mano- vamos nos de aquí

-- el chino, levanta su rostro empapado, apenas sonríe y toma aquella mano- s... sí- salen corriendo de aquel lugar.

_Come on baby... Don't fear the reaper_

_Baby take my hand... Don't fear the reaper_

_We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the reaper_

_Baby I'm your man..._

Enlazó su mano a la de su ren, mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus cabellos, se veía tan hermoso durmiendo, tan tranquilo... la última noche de tristeza y tortura había pasado hace mucho, ahora, solo quedaban como pesadillas "Ren... se que... fue difícil, pero ya paso... ya todo está bien..." se agachó un poco y besó la frente de su koi, quedó viendo su rostro un rato... "ese tipo... siempre nos seguía..." vio con tristeza a su gatito "no me di cuenta..." lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras que revivía aquel día... Fuertes ruidos, el viento azotaba, y de pronto... solo escuchaban sus propios pasos al huir... "no tengas miedo..." volvió a besar a su novio, solo que esta vez fue en los labios "Te amo ren..."

_Love of two is one_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Came the last nigth of sadness _

_And it was clear (s)he couldn't go on_

_the door was open and the wind appeared_

_The candles blew and then disappeared _

_The curtains flew then he appeared _

_Saying don't be afraid_

Ren recordaba lo sucedido, había sido en un día de lluvia como el de hoy... Estaban corriendo ambos, tomados de las manos... Sintieron que los seguían, Ren comenzó a respirar de forma agitada, tenía miedo... Horo se detuvo

- qué... qué haces! HORO! CORRE!- Ren comenzaba a desesperarse

- Ren... escóndete... voy a enfrentarlo- dijo determinante mientras veía palidecer al chico a su lado

- pe... pero... HORO!- lo abrazo desesperado- no... no quiero! no quiero que te lastime! horo...- dijo lo último en susurro mientras lloraba junto con el cielo

- solo escóndete, yo estaré bien...- Ren dejo de abrazarlo

Vio la determinación en el rostro de su novio, solo le quedaban dos cosas por hacer, una era obedecerlo, ya que o si no complicaría más las cosas y la segunda era rogar porque nada le pasara a su valiente caballero. Al poco rato vio con miedo como se acercaba aquel sujeto que lo había violado, lo vio con asco, miedo y odio a la vez... Pensó en ir, y golpearlo por su propia cuenta… pero no podía mover su cuerpo.

- vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo con superioridad y burla a horo

- já... por favor basura... cállate- horo tenía una mano en uno de sus bolsillos- solo dime tu nombre

- ¿el mío¿acaso debería decirle mi nombre a quien me ha robado algo?- empieza a sacar un objeto

- deberías, pero no te he robado nada…- dijo con enfado, luego ambos sacan al mismo tiempo una taurus de 9 m/m

- vaya... con que el niñito tiene una arma...- dice con burla, aun apuntando a su rival- a la cuenta de tres?

-- lo miró con desprecio- no te hagas el caballero!- el sujeto solo sonrío- está bien...

Comenzaron el conteo uno... dos... tres... Un estruendoso ruido se escuchó, un cuerpo cayó, Ren que tenía los ojos cerrados rogó en ese momento que el perdedor no haya sido su Horo, abrió lentamente los ojos... y fue ahí que otro estruendoso ruido se escuchó, y luego... otro cuerpo cayó, fue ahí que se fijo que su novio se encontraba tirado sobre el piso apuntando a aquel ser repugnante... Horo había vencido... Ahora entendía porque su cuerpo no había reaccionado.

-- Horo se acerco lentamente hacia ren- ahora todo estará bien...- le susurró mientras le ofrecía su mano- Ren sonrió

- gracias... horo...- tomo aquella mano para parase, y abrazo a su peliceleste

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, pero antes de alejarse totalmente voltearon hacia atrás para ver por última vez aquel ser repugnante, se tomaron las manos con fuerza... y siguieron con su camino "adiós..." pensó horo al ver a ese sujeto en un charco de su propia sangre con olor a azufre.

_Come on baby... And we had no fear_

_And we ran to him... Then they started to fly _

_They looked backward and said goodbye_

_We had become like they are _

_We had taken his hand _

_We had become like they are_

_Come on baby... Don't fear the reaper_

Horo se acerca a Ren por la espalda el cual seguía viendo como llovía pegado a la ventana

- Ren...- lo abraza- te gusta Romeo y Julieta?

- mmm... si, es un buen libro...- dice volteando para ver a su chico

- son como nosotros no crees?- dijo sonriendo dulcemente

- jajaja, claro... solo que nosotros somos dos hombres y no morimos al final- rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor.

-- tomando un poco de aire- claro...- volvieron a besarse, solo que más salvaje y apasionadamente...

* * *

Chocolana: por fin... llegamos... ahora si... el fic- tratando de recuperar el aliento

Horo: ya terminó

Hoshii: QUÉ! TOT Y NO PUDE ESCUCHARLO! TOT

Ren: te odio...- mira con odio a Cho

Cho: neeeee!- se esconde atras de Horo- HORITO SALVAME!

Horo: JOJOJO! CLARO! YO SOY UN VALIENTE CABALLERO! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ren: seee, claro odio a hao! de todos los idiotas de el Shaman Fight ¿por qué pusiste a ése?

Hoshii: porque cho pensó en Haito-sama XDDDD

Horo/ salve a ren! salve a ren! wuju!- corre y abraza a ren

Ren/ idiota...- le pega a horo en la cabeza Horo: TOT así me tratas despues de rescatarte?

Ren: eso nunca paso en la realidad- lo mira molesto, pero sigue sonrojado

Horo: eres malo rencito…- vuelve a abrazarlo

Ren: además yo no soy como una tonta damisela que no puede salvarse sola, por favor… soy… EL GRAN REN TAO!

Horo: si, si… lo que digas rency…- sigue abrazandolo- gatito… grrr- ren se enoja y sonroja

Hoshii y chocolana: etto... bueno, eso es todo... ESPERAMOS REVIEW! ONEGAI! TOT QUEREMOS REVIEWS! cuídense! hasta prontito!- Ren se va y horo lo persigue ¿a dónde irán?


End file.
